random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Bad Movies Worse
Cool Cat Saves The Kids WARNING: SHIT POST AHEAD! *Cool Cat has a Mr. Bean face. *Every 28 seconds a character sneezes or farts. *Cool Cat's voice is more annoying! *THE KIDS PLAY ANIMAL JAAAAAM *The movie is titled "Mr. Bean Saved The Queen". *Have it invade the market like Frozen. *Maria and Butch are renamed Becky (aka Becky with the good hair) and Phatboy. *Cool Cat is played by none other than our lord and savior Robbie Rotten. Foodfight *The characters are even more annoying. *Barney and Dora make cameos. *The animation is worse. Godzilla 2014 *Portray Godzilla as the 1998 version, or as a children's toy-esque dinosaur like Barney. *Product placement Nine Lives (2016) *Make it a sequel to A Talking Cat Just kidding! I bet you wanted to see how the movie should actually be worse, not just a simple answer! Here we go! *Include more toilet humor *Dora, Caillou, the Mega Babies, Barney, Big Bird, and Norm the Polar Bear make cameos. *Have it animated in stop motion *It is a rip-off of Flushed Away. *Intense product placement. *Like Frozen, have it invade the market. *The cat is a puppet resembling an uglier version of Cool Cat. The Wild (2006) *More crotch gags. *Benny and Bridget have squirrel-giraffe babies at the end. *Kazar eats Ryan at the end. *More toilet humor. *Chuck E, Cheese product placement. Moshi Monsters - The Movie *Have Luvli twerk constantly. *Intensive advertising. *Any scene with a song includes intense strobe lights. *Any animation errors are made to hypnotize children. *Have the movie teach viewers to be braindead. *MAKE KATSUMA A GIRL AND REPLACE HIM WITH BUBSY BOBCAT. NOPE *Make Furi an actual furry. *Diavlo is a crappy 3D model of Satan. *INTENSE PRODUCT PLACEMENT WOOOOO *Like Frozen, have the movie invade the market. GoAnimate: The Movie *Add countless fart jokes. *PC Guy is a furry. *Add product placement of Wendy's. *It rips off Kubo and the Two Strings. *Add Dora as a major character. *Include VGCP and UTTP users. *One word: Grounded. Trolls * The entire movie's script is singing. * Have Poppy be a cliche princess. * Every single Troll that doesn't have a significant role looks the exact same. * Have the movie last over 2 hours. * Get rid of Can't Stop the Feeling. * Give the film tons of direct-to-DVD sequels. * Include a cover of Let It Go. * One of the trolls has a trollface as their face. ** That would make it great to my standards -Pixel *Add lots of product placement for Walmart, Costco, Pizza Hut, Skittles, Taco Bell, and Yoo-hoo. Ratatoing *Give the movie lots of direct-to-DVD sequels. *Have it be released in theaters. *The CGI is somehow even cheesier. *Marcel and the female mouse have sex in one scene. *Product placement is very prominent. The Emoji Movie *Gene and Jailbreak have sex in one scene. *The CGI animation resembles a low budget 90's cartoon. *The poo emoji is actually a main character, and gets more screen time than everyone else. In addition, he also talks like a toddler. *Add product placement for McDonald's, and have the characters sing about it in one scene. *The jokes are even worse. *It is a direct to video movie. *Add lots of direct to video sequels. Racing Stripes *The movie is animated in cheesy CGI *Add a lot more toilet humor, with the first joke in the movie being a poop joke. *Tucker is very hard on Stripes and wants him to be a winner. *Stripes loses the big race after Trenton’s Pride cheats by pushing him aside. He also does not get any comeuppances whatsoever. *Tucker denies that Trenton’s Pride cheated and beats Stripes as a result of him losing the race. *Sandy talks like a valley girl. *Add in lots of pop culture references *The flies get more screentime than Stripes. Category:How To Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like PINGAS! Category:Stuff by TechnologyPookie